wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruined Chamber
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 24 Party Size Limit: 4 An unused portion of the... Maps Back to top Dark Angel Statues Floor 1 Name Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: H5 :Go to the statue, and talk to it. Now go back and head straight(a corridor near the sorcerers and veteran fighters that spawn in 3). There you will find Khubli-yan and ask him for the password, he will tell you to go ask for it to Brad. Follow the hall way to the end and there you will find Brad. Brad will tell you a clue of wich item he needs. Then go back to Maria(A porkul claiming to be the Queen of Tragedy) and she'll ask for an item. Go to all the trash piles and search for the item Maria's searching for. Maria will ask you wich item you'll need, chose the item that fits Brad's clue and then go back to Brad. Brad will give you the password for the statue wich is "Forbidden Magic Brush" :Extra information: :Brad asked for something that would end his eternal life by stabbing him. Maria asked for a Quill pen that I found in a junk pile near the entrance to the dungeon (where 2 doom beetles spawn to the right of Harbit). The item that you require off Maria is a Pick (Rotting Pick?). I've placed this as extra info as I'm not sure whether it is the same for everyone (until its confirmed, theres a chance that Brad may ask for a different item and Maria's Quill pen could be randomly assigned to the dozens of junk piles found around the dungeon) :*'Enemies: 10 Crazy Charlie' :4 decent trapper will cause for instant kill on the monsters. (Stealth doesn't work) :If you have a mage in yoru party, your mage can causiously walk towards the kobolds until (s)he can see the kobolds. Then target one and shoot an arrow. That way, you should be able to lure these one by one. Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: J2 :Go to the teleporter behind the first statue. HEad streight and you will find the statue. Then talk to Czarchenko and ask for the Botanical Garden. Then go to farn and farn will tell you something about it. Now, you've got to farm 10 Cursed Seeds and 10 Flowerpots. You can get the Cursed Seeds from the Zombies and the Spiders. For the Flowerpots go talk to Maria, she will give you as much as you like. Then ??? :Correct order for opening the statue is: : - Pot : - Compost : - Seed : - Honey :*'Enemies: 10 Flower Movement' '''Easy to solo for a trapper and/or backstabber Dark Angel Statue 3 : :Location: K5 :Correct oder for Rebecca: : - Password : - Rebecca : - Dark Angel : - New World : - Key : - Vera :Password: "The Hand of Fate" :*'''Enemies: 5 Crazy Charlie, 1 Canibal Deamon :Comment. Back to top Floor 2 Name Dark Angel Statue 1 (4) :Location: ?? :Answers for Vera: : - Rebecca : - King : - Brush : - Keep quiet : - Spaceship :*'Enemies: 6(?)x ???' :Comment. Dark Angel Statue 2 (5) :Location: ?? :To enter the second Dark Angel Statue... :*'Enemies: 6(?)x ???' :Comment. Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Floor 1 Name Back to top Floor 2 Name Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips Back to top